


Half of a Whole

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Soulmate AU in which soulmates can communicate by writing messages on their skin.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Reader, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Vicar max/reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on adding stories from my Tumblr over here :)

Y/n paced back and forth in her quarters fiddling with the marker she had in hand. She was plagued with thoughts of her soulmate, something that she had believed she had gotten over.

“Captain,” Vicar Max’s soothing voice interrupted her thoughts. Startled, she stopped in her tracks and looked over at the doorway.

Max had become someone very important to Y/n in such a short amount of time. It figures that she’d fall for head over heels almost immediately after being thawed out. She had become so fond of the Vicar. He was honestly like no one she had ever known before.

At first, she had assumed the Vicar was like all other religious figures she knew, calm, boring and always spewing crap about religious enlightenment.

But once she recovered M. Bokanu’s journal and delivered it to him, well seeing Max’s true nature piqued her interest. He was an arrogant intellectual with a temper and spoke his mind.

She felt so torn. He was part of the reason, she hadn’t tried to communicate with her soulmate as soon as she had a chance to.

The other reason was how does someone explain being frozen for the seventy years without it sounding like a joke?

She had agreed to go on the Hope and leave Earth behind, to escape feeling so lonely. Back on Earth, there were just constant reminders of what she was lacking. She was the only person she knew that had never had a response from their soulmate.

Y/n had tried over and over again, she wrote messages after messages on her arm, and never received a reply. She didn’t even bother checking her arm anymore. Y/n believed joining the colony, exploring space, would distract her from it all.

However, after being thawed out, and finding a blurred inky mass of scribbles on her arm now she wondered if her soulmate was somewhere out there still.

“You seem distracted, in fact you seem so distracted that the crew and I are worried that you may end up getting hurt on our next mission,” Max started.

Y/n’s grip on the marker tightened subconsciously.

“If you are in need of some guidance or just need to talk, my door is always open,” he offered, before heading towards the exit.

“Max?”

“Yes?” He replied, turning back around to face her. Her eyes full of worry. He wanted to relieve her of whatever was troubling her.

“I’d like to take you up on that offer, if you’re free now?”

“Of course,” Max nodded, taking a seat at her desk. “Tell me what’s on your mind?

“There’s someone I need to speak with, someone I don’t necessarily know and I don’t know where or how to start…” y/n confessed, settling on her bed. “Every time I try, I can’t figure out what to say.”

“I’ve seen you speak with numerous strangers without hesitation, why the anxiety over this particular fellow?” Max questioned, narrowing his eyes.

It made no sense, Y/n was quite the charmer. He had witnessed her engage all types of people in conversation, from lowly outlaws to high and mighty board members. She had even become one of his favorite people to talk to.

Nothing was better than the deep discussions they’ve had about The Great Architect and The Grand Plan. Often these talks led to the early hours of the morning. He’s opened up to her more than he has to anyone.

“It’s complicated,” y/n admitted biting her lip. “I, um, I think my soulmate may have tried contacting me.”

Max’s eyes darted towards the marker in y/n’s hand, and grimaced, that explains that.

Max had often wondered whether she had a soulmate. Perhaps someone waiting for her back on the Hope frozen with the others. However, she had never mentioned it or them.

The question as to whether or not she had one, gnawed at him constantly, but he refused to ask. In fact, he preferred to believe that him and her were in the same boat.

Two people whom fate had long forgotten about. That him and her weren’t destined to belong to anybody. That notion gave the Vicar hope, hope that even though he didn’t belong to anyone didn’t necessarily mean he would always be alone. And perhaps by some miracle, instead, they could belong to each other.

A long time ago, Max had tried over and over to reach out to his soulmate but never had any luck. It made him into a bitter man, but it drove him further into his research to uncover the truth about the universe.

“We had never talked before I was frozen,” y/n elaborated. “But when I woke up from hibernation my arm was littered with scribbles, but I couldn’t make any of them out…”

His chest began to ache and throat felt dry, “I see, that’s quite the predicament. Have you considered that your soulmate could possibly be in their 70’s by now perhaps even older?”

Y/n nodded, “I have, and I still think I should try.” She groaned, and fell back on her bed, hands covering her face. “But what the hell do I say? They’ve probably been waiting for so long…”

Max wasn’t sure what to say either. He cared so deeply for the captain, and if her soulmate was out there somewhere waiting on her, who was he to stop it? To stop her?

“Well,” he rubbed his forehead. “If it were me, I figure saying hello would be acceptable.”

“Hello? That’s it?” Y/n questioned sitting up on her elbows and gave the Vicar a skeptical look.

“Better than not saying anything at all,” he shrugged, standing from his seat. “The choice is up to you in the end. I just hope whoever your soulmate is understands how fortunate they are.”

“Thank you, Max,” y/n said with a genuine smile, gently touching his arm. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Max tried to hide his pain, but it was like she was purposely rubbing salt into the wound. With a heavy heart, he made his way to his room. Locking the door behind him, he sat at his desk with his head in hands mulling over what had just happened.

Usually, he reacted with anger, but he didn’t feel angry over this whole ordeal, just wounded like he had been stabbed. It took him years and years of distractions, and religious studies to help him cope with this painful reality.

But once again, he felt so alone.

Before, when he met people who he found worthwhile, he always felt unwanted or unnecessary. He could see that they would never care for him the same way they cared for their soulmate. It was the way their eyes would light up every time a new message appeared that showed him how little he meant to other people.

But this, this was worse. His captain had become someone far dearer to him than anyone else before. If there was anyone he wished could be his, it would be her.

Max groaned, he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on his books or even on his research. He had no idea what to do with himself. Abruptly, he pushed his chair back and stood up. He needed to do something to clear his head.

Without a better idea, Max headed to the bathroom to shower. He closed his eyes, as the warm water cascaded down his body. He just wanted all his feelings to wash away.

But, he couldn’t stop picturing her being with someone else. All his fantasies of him and her being together were torn apart.

Worst of all it was knowing how he would never again be close to her. No more late night talks with him in his room. No more playing the part of her confidant.

It wasn’t fair. Not able to contain his emotions any longer. Max slammed his fist against the shower wall.  
Leaving behind streaks of blood.

Max didn’t bother tending to the wounds on his hand. He put on his pants and headed towards the kitchen. Perhaps he would be able to find there was enough Iceberg Aged Whiskey and Spectrum Vodka for him to drown his sorrows, and hopefully pass out drunk.

“Hey,” Felix greeted as Max strode into the kitchen.

“What could you possibly want?” Max spat, glaring at the stowaway.

Felix shrugged, “Nothing really, but do you know you’re bleeding?”

“I am well aware of that,” Max hissed through clenched teeth. He grabbed the first liquor bottle within reach and took a big drink. “Anything else?” He asked glaring at Felix.

Felix shook his head, not wanting to further anger Max.

“Oh, sir, what’s wrong with your arm?” Pavarti asked as she entered the kitchen area, and noticed the Vicar.

“I know that I am bleeding, already,” Max snapped at her.

“Um, not that, sir, there’s…there’s something on your arm,” Pavarti pointed out.

“What?” Max scowled looking at his forearm. His heart almost stopped as he saw the word on his arm. It was written so small, almost timidly… ‘Hello?’

“Is everything alright, Mr. Vicar?” Pavarti asked, but her voice fell on deaf ears.

The Vicar was stunned to say the least. A million thoughts crossed his mind. Without another word, Max walked into his room in a complete daze.

‘Hello?’

He reread the message over and over again. He was afraid to take his eyes off of it as if it would disappear immediately. Carefully, he sat the bottle of Spectrum Vodka on his desk.

‘Hello?’ It couldn’t be? It was too much to hope for. Was it even possible? With shaky hands, Max grabbed the nearest pen.

‘Captain?’ He scribbled, hastily, staring at his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Max’s heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and his head was spinning. He wasn’t sure what to do next… Even though only a few seconds had passed since his reply, he felt as though he couldn’t wait a full minute.

He had to know immediately if his speculation was correct. It had to be more than coincidence, right? Their paths led them to each other. They were meant to be together. She was frozen for 70 years, because him and her were destined to fall in love.

Without thinking, he headed towards the captain’s quarters, but as he arrived in front of her door, he was at a loss.

What should he say? What should he do?

Here he was standing at her door without a shirt on, hand bloody, and drawing a blank. There was too much he wanted to tell her.

Should he start by declaring his love for her? Or his excitement that he has finally found his soulmate? Should he share how much he feared to lose her?

Suddenly, the door flung open and the captain practically charged straight into Max, if it hadn’t been for his quick reflexes. Without thinking he stopped her by taking a hold of her shoulders.

Neither of them uttered a word, they just stared at each other wide eyed, as a million questions and thoughts swirled around in their heads.

Max swallowed thickly, his captain looked so perfect in his eyes. There were no words to express his elation or to summarize how he was feeling.

“Fuck it,” he muttered under his breath.

Max’s grip on her shoulders tightened, as he pulled her closer. His lips finding hers immediately. Without hesitation, y/n kissed him back, her fingers entwined in his hair. The kiss was sloppy and desperate, both of them had dreamed of this moment.

Before parting, Max lingered a moment longer just to savor the feeling of her lips on his. Slowly, he released his grip from her shoulders, his arms falling to his side.

“Max,” she whispered. “There’s just so much I want to say.” Her hand reached for his, but she pulled it away when she realized it was wet. Y/n’s eyes widened, “you’re bleeding!”

“It’s nothing to worry about-“ Max started nonchalantly, but was ignored as y/n practically dragged him into her quarters.

“I’ve got bandages over here,” she explained. “Have a seat.”

He followed orders and sat on her bed as she returned with a first aid in hand. She knelt down and took his injured hand carefully cleaning his wound.

Y/n could feel Max’s eyes watching her every move. He was always a rather observant person, but she had never been so aware of how closely he watched her. Her eyes flickered to him for a brief moment and darted back to his hand, bashfully.

“Stop that,” she commanded.

“Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that,” she said quickly, gesturing to his face while still focusing on bandaging his hand.

“And how exactly am I looking at you?” Max asked, not hiding how much he enjoyed watching her squirm.

“Like-like I’m food or something!” She explained exasperatedly, making him smile.

“I can’t help it,” He said in a low tone. “I’m dying to taste more of you.”

Y/n froze in place, her face burning.

Max smirked, “Didn’t think you’d be so easy to fluster, Captain.”

“You’re the one not playing fairly,” she scolded, getting up and putting the first aid kit on the desk. “Showing up at my door half naked, hair wet, looking absolutely sexy…”

“Well, that can easily be fixed,” he chuckled, standing up and walking towards her. “I definitely know one way we can even out the playing field.”

He tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head. “See, now we’re both half naked.”

She shook her head, before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Now what were you saying earlier about tasting?”

Max leaned down capturing her lips again. This kiss was more tender than the last. Taking their time, they’re lips moving with more intention rather than just raw emotion and passion.

“I’ve wanted this so badly,” he murmured against her skin, lightly leaving a trail of kisses along her collar bone.

“Me too,” y/n confessed. She pushed Max towards the bed and climbed onto his lap. Her hands explored his chest, feeling his muscle tense underneath her feathery touch.

Max growled as she bit and sucked on the side of his neck. His hands rubbed her sides, feeling how smooth and soft her skin was.

Dipping his head down, Max flicked his tongue around one of her nipples before taking it between his teeth. He bit down with just enough force to draw a loud moan from his captain, who grinded her hips against his in response.

They repositioned so y/n was laying on the bed. She made quick work of her bottoms, sliding them down and off of her legs.

“I need you,” she whispered, inviting him to touch her.

“It’s my pleasure to serve,” Max said as his fingers glided over her abdomen and down between her legs. His ring and middle finger slipped between her lower lips, stroking her folds lightly at first before adding more pressure.

Y/n whimpered and rutted against his hand as he teased her clit, pressing down against the bundle of nerves.

Slowly, he moved his fingers lower, circling around her cunt before pushing his middle inside. Her walls felt so warm and velvety, tightening around his digit. Max hummed, feeling her become wetter as he fingered her slowly.

“More,” she gasped, as he added another digit. His speed picked up, moving fingers faster. Her back arched off the bed as he curled his fingers hitting just the right spot.

“Don’t cum just yet,” Max tutted, removing his hand from her pussy. He positioned himself between her legs, and lowered his pants releasing his cock.

He pumped his member a few times, and gave it one tight squeeze causing a dribble of precum to leak from the tip. He’s never wanted another person more. His cock throbbed in anticipation.

Max guided his tip to her entrance and with a quick jerk of his hips, he fully plunged his cock inside of her. As much as he wanted this to last, he simply couldn’t hold back. Moving his hips, Max started fucking her relentlessly.

Y/n mewled dragging her nails down his back. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt such pleasure. It had been so long since she had been fucked with such passion and intensity.

She cried out, her hands balled into fists gripping the sheets tightly as she came. Max bit his lip as her moist cunt spasmed around his cock.

He moved his hands to her ass lifting her hips up off of the mattress. “You feel so good,” he moaned, his pace picking up as he fucked her deeper and harder. “Fuck.”

His nails dug into her ample flesh, his teeth clenched, and with one final thrust he came deep inside of her.

Still hovering over her, Max panted, his eyes taking in the sight of his captain laying breathlessly beneath him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered. He kissed her temple, then cheek, before nuzzling against the nape of her neck.

“I love you too,” she cooed, running her fingers through his hair.

“I can’t express how happy I am that it was you this whole time,” Max sighed, inhaling deeply and taking in her scent. “You were definitely worth waiting for.”

Y/n giggled as his stubble tickled her neck. “Don’t tell me you’re going soft?” She joked, prodding his chest playfully.

Laying back, Max felt absolutely content. “Me? Soft? Never. Especially not with this train wreck of a crew.”

His smile suddenly faltered and his brow furrowed at the thought of the others. God, he could practically hear all their idiotic remarks already.

“How long do you think it’ll take them to figure out that we’re an item?”

Y/n laughed, snuggling against his chest, “Oh man, Felix and Ellie are going to give you so much grief!”

Max groaned, burying his face in her hair, “I can handle those two. I’m still far more clever and wittier than both of them combined.”

“That you are! y/n praised, closing her eyes, “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“Oh?” Max questioned.

“That and your remarkable ego and disdain for others,” she added. “I’m so happy it was you, Max.”

“Me too.”


End file.
